Regresar a casa
by Hati-chan
Summary: Deku vuelve cada vez más herido a casa y Ochako tiene miedo. Cuando parece que a Izuku deja de importarle su integridad física, su esposa decide enfrentarlo.
1. Capítulo Único

—¡Idiota!

—E-¡Eh!

—Idiota, idiota, ¡idiota!

—Ca-¡Calmate, Ochako!

—Que me calme... ¡¿Que me calme? ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si te estás recuperando y ya piensas en volver al trabajo?!

—¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Es mi trabajo y tengo que volver! ¡Hay que mantener la casa!

—¡Yo también aporto un sueldo a la casa! ¿Qué pasa? ¿El mundo de va a asustar si te ausentas... ¡Una semana más!?

Desde que se casaron, Izuku y Ochaco habían peleado varias veces. Principalmente por el hecho de que Deku, el nuevo Número Uno y Símbolo de paz, se preocupaba más por derrotar a un villano que por volver en una sola pieza. Pero nunca se habían peleado de esta forma.

Un grupo de villanos bastante poderosos atacaron un centro comercial, pero ahí estaba el Número Uno, que los derrotó. Sin embargo, había quedado muy herido, al borde de la muerte, se salvó de milagro y eso dejó a su esposa muy angustiada. Ni bien Deku fue dado de alta y llegó a su casa, ya pensaba en volver al trabajo. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡Entiéndelo, Ochako! Soy el Símbolo de paz, debo volver.

—¡¿Es que no piensas en tu esposa?!

—¡Pensé que entendias cuando te propuse matrimonio!

 _Tal vez llegue el día en el que no vuelva a casa..._

—¡Y yo pensé que entendias cuando acepté!

 _Pues intenta volver..._

—¡Lo intento!

—¡Pues no parece!

—¡Me rompo el lomo para llegar a casa! ¡¿Por qué no lo aprecias?!

—¡Lo aprecio, maldición! Y yo me enamoré de ti por quien eres, el cabeza hueca que no piensa en si mismo para salvar a alguien, ¡pero recuerda que no eres sólo tú en esta familia!

—¡¿Entonces qué quieres?! ¡¿Que deje de ser un héroe?! ¡¿Eh?!

—No, Deku... —Ochako intentaba bajar la intensidad, pero Deku estaba de verdad enojado.

—¡¿Entonces qué?!

—¡Que te cuides un poco más!

—¡Me cuido todo lo que puedo para no morir! ¡¿Eso no te basta?! ¡Respon-

—¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Ochako no le dejó terminar. Un silencio atroz nació en la habitación, el cual era sólo interrumpido por los sollozos de la joven, quien no pudo resistir más.

Deku dejó de darle la espalda a su esposa y volteó a verla. Ésta había caído de rodillas y se encontraba sollozando bajito.

—¿C-Cómo dijiste? —se acercó a ella e hizo que levantara la vista. La mirada nublada de la muchacha reflejaba tristeza, frustración y... _miedo._

—E-Estoy embarazada, Izuku. Y tengo miedo, mucho miedo. De que un día no vuelvas a casa, de que mi hijo... nuestro hijo, no conozca a su padre. De tener que explicarle que su padre tuvo que sacrificarse para salvar a gente... no... no quiero, Izuku...no... quiero... —todos los miedos que persiguieron a Ochako estos días salieron a flote.

La tensión del ambiente era palpable. Deku decidió romper el silencio que se había formado.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —preguntó, aún en shock por la noticia.

—Desde antes del ataque —le respondió ya más calmada—. Te lo iba a decir, pero pasó todo esto y... yo... me asusté... mucho... —dirigió la mirada a su esposo y casi vuelve a romper en llanto— Tuve mucho miedo, Izuku...

El peliverde se colocó detrás de su esposa y se sentó haciendo que ésta quedase entre sus piernas. Ella giró su torso y se acomodó en el pecho de su marido. Éste la rodeó con sus brazos y le acurrucó. Quedaron en esa posición un buen tiempo. Él fue quien rompió el cómodo silencio que se había formado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, te grité...

—Yo también te grité...

—Pero tú tenías motivos para estar enojada.

—Esa no es excusa.

—¿De cuánto estas? —preguntó él, cambiando el tema y posando una de sus manos en el vientre de su esposa, haciendo que se sonrojara.

—D...Dos meses.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—Solamente tú.

—Ya veo...

Y se volvió a formar otro agradable silencio. Así estuvieron unos minutos más, hasta que Izuku tomó a Ochako de la cintura y la acomodó, haciendo que quedasen frente a frente.

—¿Izuku? ¿Qué haces?

Deku le ignoró. Posó ambas manos en el vientre de su esposa y comenzó a hablar suavemente.

—Hola bebé, soy yo, papá —comenzó—. Lamento el que te haya tocado un padre tan cabeza dura, te prometo que volveré a casa todos los días, contigo y con mamá, así ella no de pone triste, ¿de acuerdo?

La única respuesta que recibió fue la suave risa de su chica.

—Ochako, no te rías, ¿no ves que intento mantener una charla seria con nuestro hijo?

Esa respuesta solo logró que se riera más fuerte.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó— Serás un gran padre.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó inseguro— Espero serlo...

—Lo serás... lo presiento...

Él solamente le sonrió y le besó con dulzura.

—Te amo, Ochako.

—Yo también te amo, Izuku.

—Y a ti también te amo —dijo, y se inclinó para besar el vientre de su esposa, quien rió ante la sensación de cosquillas.

Y así quedaron en el piso, en silencio, disfrutando la comodidad familiar y pensando en el futuro.

Los tres, juntos.

* * *

 _ **Hi, pipol!**_

 **Pasé unos días en el campo de mis abuelos y escribí muchísimo.**

 **El campo es lindo.**

 **El campo es beio.**

 **Y el campo tiene muchos bichos :'3**

 ** _En fin._**

 **Subo este... no se si drabble u one-shot... drabble. Subo este drabble mientras hago tiempo y termino otro Deku x Ochako, pero angst.**

 **Creo que es la primera ves que subo algo tan fluff...**

 **Ñe**

 **Mejor dejo de alargar estas notas de autor.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 ** _Hati-chan._**


	2. Epílogo sorpresa

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de forma no lucrativa.**

* * *

—Estoy en casa —dijo tras abrir la puerta, mientras se sacaba su calzado y su abrigo. Se puso sus cómodas pantuflas para la casa y fue en busca de su esposa.

—¡Papá! —escuchó una voz infantil y vio cómo un pequeño intentaba gatear lo más rápido posible para llegar a su padre.

Sus ojos brillaron y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver al infante. Era como un él de niño, lo único en lo que se diferenciaban era en los ojos del pequeño, iguales a los de su madre. Se agachó y lo tomó en brazos.

—¿Cómo está el pequeño héroe de papá? —le preguntó alegre.

—¡Papá! —respondió el niño sin saber que es lo que decía su padre.

—Bienvenido, Izuku. —Entró en escena la heroína temporalmente retirada, Uravity.

—Estoy en casa, Ochako —le respondió mientras besaba sus labios.

—¡Mamá! —el beso fue interrumpido por dos pequeñas manitos en las mejillas de los padres.

Ochako rió y tomó al pequeño. Volvió a la cocina, seguida por el peliverde.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —le preguntó mientras ubicaba al niño en su sillita.

—Hoy fue un día muy agotador —le respondió mientras se disponía a ayudar a su esposa con la cena—. ¿Te ayudo con esto?

—No es necesario —le dijo mientras lo empujaba y lo ubicaba en una silla, totalmente en contra de la voluntad del héroe—, ¿no dices que tuviste un día agotador? Siéntate que ya termino —y siguió con lo suyo ignorando el puchero de su esposo— ¿Tuviste que trabajar con Bakugo?

—Si... —le respondió rendido mientras sacaba a su hijo de su silla y lo situaba en su regazo. El niño, automáticamente, se puso a jugar con su padre— Hoy estaba de muy mal humor, no se muy bien porqué... —alzó al niño a la altura de su rostro— ¿El tío Kacchan estaba de mal humor? —le preguntó con voz juguetona al pequeño.

—¡Shine! —respondió alegre sin saber que significaba.

Ochako suspiró y Deku rió nerviosamente. Era la única palabra que podía relacionar con "Kacchan".

—Vamos —interrumpió la castaña situado una olla en el centro de la mesa—, a comer.

Cenaron mientras charlaban de forma amena. Cuando terminaron, Ochako fue a recostar al pequeño mientras Deku lavaba los platos.

Se acostaron en la cama y se acurrucaron.

Su profundo sueño fue interrumpido por el llanto del niño.

—Yo voy... —dijo el peliverde mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Se dirigió a la cuna y tomó al infante. Lo meció y al ver que no funcionaba, fue a la cocina a prepararle un poco de leche.

Mientras ésta se calentaba, observaba al pequeño y recordaba todo lo que habían vivido para que ahora estuviera aquí. Ochako tuvo que dejar su trabajo, al menos temporalmente, él empezó a ser muchísimo más precavido en el trabajo... Todo el embarazo, las náuseas, los antojos, los cambios de humor. El parto, un casi eterno e infernal parto... Las primeras noches sin dormir... Ahora podían gozar de una maravillosa vida con su hijo.

Terminó de alimentar al niño y volvió a acostarlo. Se volvió a colocar junto a su esposa y cayó en un sueño profundo, pensando en su maravillosa esposa y su maravilloso hijo.

* * *

 _ **Hi pipol!**_

 **¿Qué es esto? ¿Hati actualizando dos fics el mismo día?**

 **Satán!**

 **¡¿Quién eres?!**

 **Okno.**

 **Estoy escribiendo esto mientra escucho al traductor google leyendo mi fic :v**

 **Es re gracioso**

 **Bueno, este epílogo no estaba planeado, simplemente surgió.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Nos veremos en otra actualización.**

 ** _Espero que en Warm moments, Cold moments... Tengo que actualizar rápido..._**

 **Se despide**

 _ **Hati-chan.**_


End file.
